helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Morning Musume Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Ultra Smart~ Niigaki Risa Mitsui Aika Sotsugyou Special
Morning Musume Concert Tour 2012 Haru Ultra Smart ~Niigaki Risa Mitsui Aika Graduation Special~ is Morning Musume's 2012 Spring concert tour, and is the last concert tour of Morning Musume leader Niigaki Risa and 8th Generation Member Mitsui Aika. This is also the debut concert for the 10th Generation. This is the last concert to feature any 5th Generation or 8th Generation Members, thus passing on leadership of Morning Musume to 6th Generation member Michishige Sayumi. The concert will be featuring songs from Morning Musume's album, 12, Smart as well as their new singles; Pyocopyoco Ultra and Renai Hunter. The final graduation concert will be held at the Nippon Budokan on 18 May, 2012 where Niigaki was originally to graduate alongside Takahashi Ai, but postponed her graduation due to new members joining. Members Featured The Concert Mmusm2.jpg|Morning Musume Promoting Concert Mmusm1.jpg|Morning Musume Promoting Concert ULTRASMARTCOVER1.jpg|DVD & Blu-ray Cover ULTRASMARTRISA1.jpg|Niigaki Risa ULTRASMARTSAYUMI1.jpg|Michishige Sayumi ULTRASMARTREINA1.jpg|Tanaka Reina ULTRASMARTAIKA1.jpg|Mitsui Aika ULTRASMARTMIZUKI1.jpg|Fukumura Mizuki ULTRASMARTERINA1.jpg|Ikuta Erina ULTRASMARTRIHO1.jpg|Sayashi Riho ULTRASMARTKANON1.jpg|Suzuki Kanon ULTRASMARTHARUNA1.jpg|Iikubo Haruna ULTRASMARTAYUMI1.jpg|Ishida Ayumi ULTRASMARTMASAKI1.jpg|Sato Masaki ULTRASMARTHARUKA1.jpg|Kudo Haruka *5th Gen: Niigaki Risa (Graduation Concert) *6th Gen: Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina *8th Gen: Mitsui Aika (Graduation Concert) *9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon *10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka Setlist #Opening-SE #Pyocopyoco Ultra #Guruguru JUMP #VTR #Kanashiki Koi no Melody #Give me Love #MC1 - Mitsui Aika & Niigaki Risa #Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari #MC2 #Otome no Timing - Mitsui Aika, Ikuta Erina, Suzuki Kanon #Silver no Udedokei - Tanaka Reina, Sayashi Riho w/ Niigaki Risa, Mitsui Aika #Suki da na Kimi ga - Michishige Sayumi, Fukumura Mizuki #MC3: Quiz! Ultra Smart – Mata Mata Senpai ni Kikimashita - Niigaki Risa, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka #Suki na Senpai - Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka #Namida ga Tomaranai Houkago - Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon #Genki Pikappika! - Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka #MC4 #Aki Urara ~ Egao ni Namida 〜THANK YOU! DEAR MY FRIENDS〜 - Niigaki Risa (Back-up dancers: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Suzuki Kanon, Sato Masaki) #Shanimuni Paradise - Niigaki Risa, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina, Mitsui Aika #MC5 - Michishige Sayumi & Tanaka Reina #GOOD BYE Natsuo - Michishige Sayumi & Tanaka Reina #MC6 - Mitsui Aika, Ikuta Erina, Suzuki Kanon, Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi #MC7 #Watashi no Miryoku ni Kizukanai Donkan na Hito - Mitsui Aika #Special Medley: HOW DO YOU LIKE JAPAN?〜Nihon wa Donna Kanji Dekka?〜 → TOP → Ikimasshoi! → Yamete yo! Sindbad #MC8 #Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai #Ren'ai Hunter #OK YEAH! #MC9 #Aruiteru ;Encore #MC10 #Never Forget #MC11 #Happy Night #Namidacchi Concert schedule ;Morning Musume Concerts Niigaki Risa and Mitsui Aika Graduation Pictures o0480064011980327669.jpg Niigakigraduation4.jpg Mmconcertmay2012 (2).jpg Niigakigraduation7.jpg Niigakigraduation6.jpg Mmconcertmay2012 (4).jpg Mmconcertmay2012 (3).jpg Niigakigraduation3.jpg Niigakigraduation2.jpg Mmconcertmay2012 (5).jpg Mmconcertmay2012 (7).jpg Aikagraduation3.jpg Aikagraduation.jpg Aikagraduation1.jpg Niigakiandaikagraduation1.jpg Aikagraduation4.jpg 08.jpg Mmconcertmay2012 (8).jpg Mmconcertmay2012 (1).jpg Mmconcertmay2012 (6).jpg Niigakigraduation5.jpg Niigakigraduation1.jpg Aikagraduation5.jpg Niigakiandaikagraduation.jpg Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:Morning Musume Concerts Category:Morning Musume Graduation Concerts Category:2012 Concerts Category:5th Generation Concerts In Category:6th Generation Concerts In Category:8th Generation Concerts In Category:9th Generation Concerts In Category:10th Generation Concerts In